When Darkness takes over
by Jezebel Angelbites
Summary: When Persephone is taken to the underworld by Hades, the king of the dead, will she fall for his wits and charm, or will she hate him and want her mother? find out when you read When darkness takes over...Review and i'll add another chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Persephone kneeled before a daisy, picked it up, and smelt it lovingly, putting it in her silky red hair.

"Persephone!," screamed a beautiful wood nymph.

Persephone laughed out loud and picked up four daisy and gave each of her nymph friends one.

Sicily has such beautiful plains, thought Persephone, as she twirled around in a small circle, her green tunic flowing around herself gracefully, but little did she know that she was being watched.

Hades was in the shadows, his helm of darkness working flawlessly, knowing that this gorgeous maiden had no idea that he was watching her.

Hades observed her slender shoulders, her slightly flushed cheeks, her red hair that cascaded down her slim shoulders, her jade colored prominent shaped eyes, the flowers she wore in her red hair, and last but not least, her scent.

Her scent made Hades's breathing slow and his heart melt, it was a combination of vanilla, bergamot, and many floral scents.

_Brother…I will do anything…I mean anything…to have this maiden for my own, _Hades telepathically sent to his brother, Zeus.

_Persephone? You can have her as long as you don't tell Demeter I gave you permission, _replied Zeus.

Hades smiled as he stood up, You'll be my queen, he thought before disappearing back under the ground, into his realm, The Underworld.

The next day, Persephone was still in the garden of Enna, alone this time, picking flowers peacefully, having no idea that from this day on her life would never be the same.

As Persephone bent over to pick up a borage, the ground began to shake violently. Persephone let out a scream.

The ground opened up and a large arm reached up from it, it grabbed Persephone's ankle and pulled her under.

"Help!," she screamed, but her scream was unheard.

When Persephone woke up, she was wearing a silky black gown and her neck was draped with silver chains that had crystals, quartz, mercury, and jaspers gems all over them.

"Help!," She screamed, looking around the dark room she was in, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Princess don't be frighten," Hades whispered, wrapping his arms around the slender girl.

"Get your hands off me!," she screamed, slapping his hands away, jumping off the bed she was on.

"My queen of the darkness, why are you over reacting?," Hades mumbled.

"Who are you? I can't see anything!," she screamed angrily.

"Calm princess," Hades whispered.

"Who are_ you?_," Persephone yelped.

All of a sudden the room a radiant with light, Hades's face finally in sight.

He had dark black hair that shadowed his completely black eyes, he had pale skin, full gray colored lips, Greek nose, scrawny tall body, and a lazy shy smirk.

"Oh no! Not you!," Persephone screamed, stumbling further away from him.

"Princess…please calm, I love you," Hades whispered, standing up weakly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can't love me, you don't even know me," Persephone replied, genteelly taking Hades's hands off her.

Hades stared into her green eyes as he begin kissing her neck genteelly, "But princess...you're just so lovely."

"Hades…what are you doing?," Persephone mumbled, her innocents slowly shattering.

Hades slowly brought his face up and cupped her angelic face, "Please say you love me too."

"Hades…I just met you," replied Persephone, regretting being so awful to him earlier.

Hades smiled weakly as he mumbled,"You weren't being awful…you were being _smart_. No one's suppose to be happy around the king of the dead."

"Oh Hades….how can you live in such a dark place?," Persephone whispered, looking around the room she was in, it looked like a dark cavern with a bed that was sprinkled with flower petals.

Hades glanced at the bed then back to her lovely face, "I have to. I didn't want this, it's what i won."

"I'm so sorry," Persephone mumbled before kissing Hades's lips genteelly.

Persephone couldn't get to sleep.

She didn't know if it was because there was nothing but darkness surrounding her or the fact that Hades's old pale arms were wrapped around her.

"My Queen…may I ask what troubles you?," Hades mumbled in her ear.

Persephone looked at the dark ceiling as she mumbled, "I've never seen a place...so _depressing._"

"The first time I saw this place…I cried…., all the dead souls screaming for another chance at life," Hades muttered, his voice hoarse, the room going silent.

Persephone didn't know if she should break the silence or not, but she decided she would, "My mother must be worried."

"My mother's going to do something reckless...i just know it," Persephone continued when Hades didn't reply.

"Your mother doesn't have the backbone," Hades said coldly.

"You don't understand! She kept me from Olympus my whole life, afraid the men will want me as a wife. How do you think she'll behave when she finds out…about us," Persephone whispered dully.

Hades smiled weakly as he stroked her red hair softly, "Princess i could care less about your mother at this moment."

"I'm just worried," She said softly.

"My Queen…we're in the land of the dead, what can hurt us?."

Persephone had a dream so vivid that she couldn't tell if she was in reality or not.

She was in the Garden of Enna, picking flowers with the nymphs the way she had been the day before.

But suddenly the whole scene changed. The bubbly nymphs changed into savage ugly birdlike creatures, with human chest and huge black wings.

The beautiful garden slowly turned gloomy. The flowers doubled over, their heads held low, the leafs on the trees fell to the ground , and the sky was black and cloudless.

And I've changed, thought Persephone.

Her hair turned from carrot red to crimson, her skin turned even more fair, and her body was held tightly by a long black velvet gown.

"My Queen, you look lovely."

Hades stepped out of the shadows, his black bottomless eyes fixed on Persephone, his lips curved into a slight smirk.

"What happened to the Garden of Enna?," whispered Persephone, looking around the now depressing garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"Your mother happened," Hades replied, wrapping his arms around his Queen.  
>"Why did she do this?"<br>"Sadness? She just stopped helping the land when you went missing," Hades mumbled.  
>"Then I must go home!."<br>"Persephone it isn't that easy. You love me. And I love you. If you leave then they'll never let you come back to me!," Hades cried.  
>"Hades…"<p>

But suddenly she woke up, her body drenched with sweat.  
>"My Queen, You were screaming."<br>Persephone shook her head back and forth, screaming, "The land! It's dieing!"  
>"Princess, what are you speaking of?," Hades whispered, narrowing his eyes at her.<br>She screamed in response, "My mother suddenly stopped helping the land. She's just letting it die!."  
>"It was just a dream," he soothed.<br>"Hades it wasn't just a dream is was a precognitive dream."


End file.
